1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for comminuting and dehydrating a variety of materials and, in particular, to an apparatus and method which produce comminuted and dehydrated materials by cyclonic pressure gradients through cochleated air-flow patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of apparatuses and methods have been utilized to comminute materials having a variety of sizes, shapes, and physical characteristics, such as grains, ores, etc. Unfortunately, many of those apparatuses exhibited poor wearing characteristics and high maintenance problems, excessive noise generation, and high energy source requirements.
Similarly, numerous types of apparatuses and methods have been utilized to dehydrate various materials. Many of these apparatuses, in addition to many of the problems observed for the comminuters as aforesaid, exhibited heat generation and time consumption problems.
Various apparatuses have been developed in an attempt to utilize a destructive cyclonic environment for comminuting certain materials. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,131 discloses a method and apparatus for comminuting material, which utilizes three blowers: one for blowing air longitudinally into an inlet chamber and a frustoconical chamber, another for blowing air tangentially into a cylindrical chamber, and a third for assisting with discharging air entrained with the comminuted material. Unfortunately, all three blowers of this apparatus apparently must be simultaneously adjusted to select the desired throughput rate and coarseness of comminuted material.
What is needed is an apparatus and method which reliably and controllably harnesses the geostrophic relationship between air-flow velocity, pressure-gradient forces, and coriolis force, which are naturally present in the destructive, cyclonic environment of a tornado or cyclone, for practical purposes. Properly used, such destructive cyclonic forces can be harnessed for simultaneously comminuting or fractionating and dehydrating materials having a variety of sizes and physical characteristics and which utilizes the force of gravity such that a controlled cyclonic environment can be maintained by only one blower, thereby eliminating the complicated, interrelated adjustments normally required when using a plurality of blowers.